pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
A.B. Spellman
| birth_place = Nixonton, North Carolina, United States | occupation = Poet, jazz critic, arts administrator | nationality = American | ethnic heritage = | period = 1965–Present | genre = poetry, music criticism | children = | movement = Black Arts Movement | notableworks = | influences = | influenced = | website = }} Alfred Bennett Spellman (born August 12, 1935) is an African-American poet, music critic, music historian, and arts administrator. Life Spellman was born in Nixonton, North Carolina, the son of 2 teachers. He attended P.W. Moore High School in Elizabeth City, North Carolina where he was a member of the basketball team, glee club and oratorical club. After graduating in 1953, he entered Howard University where he was active in the chorus, the Howard Players, and he began his writing career. He graduated in 1956 with a Bachelors of Science in political science and then continued with graduate studies in Howard's law school.The History Makers.com In 1959, Spellman began a career as a music critic for a number of magazines including Metronome and Down Beat, for which he wrote reviews of jazz music and musicians. In 1965, he published his debut volume of poems entitled The Beautiful Days, which was well received and considerably raised his profile as a writer. His reputation was truly solidified 2 years later with his debut full-length book, Four Lives in the Bebop Business— later republished as Four Jazz Lives — an in-depth look at the lives of jazz musicians Cecil Taylor, Ornette Coleman, Herbie Nichols, and Jackie McLean. After touring the nation with several other African-American poets in 1967, Spellman joined the staff of Rhythm Magazine, where he wrote poems and political essays until 1969. Later he conducted a series of lectures at major universities throughout the United States, including Moorehouse College, Emory University, and Rutgers University, among others. He then joined the faculty at Harvard University where he taught African American studies from 1972-1975. In 1975 Spellman left Harvard to become director of the Arts in Education Study Project for the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA) in Washington, D.C. 3 years later he became the director of the NEA's Arts Endowment Expansion Program, a position he held for the next 8 years. Between 1994 and 1996, he served as associate deputy for program coordination at the NEA, and then became the director of the NEA's Office of Guidelines and Panel Operations. In 1998, Spellman was appointed the deputy chairman for the Office of Guidelines, Panel and Council Operations for the NEA where he remained until his retirement in 2005.National Endowment for the Arts In 2008, Spellman published Things I Must Have Known, a full-length collection of poetry, with Coffee House Press. Publications Poetry * The Beautiful Days. Poets Press, 1965. *''Things I Must have Known''. Coffee House Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''Four Lives in the Bebop Business''. Pantheon, 1966 ** also published as: **''Black Music, Four Lives''. Shocken, 1970. **''Four Lives in the Bebop Business''. Limelight Editions, 1985. **''Four Jazz Lives''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Abe Books.Search results=A.B. Spellman, AbeBooks Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2012. See also *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *A.B. Spellman at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *A.B. Spellman at Amazon.com ;About *[http://www.coffeehousepress.org/authors/a-b-spellman/ A.B. Spellman interview discussing Things I Must Have Known.] Category:Living people Category:1935 births Category:American poets Category:Arts administrators Category:American music historians Category:Jazz writers Category:Music critics Category:Howard University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:American historians Category:20th-century poets Category:African American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics